The Iron Revenant
by The bacon tsar
Summary: Snippets of the undeath of Mordekaiser. Short series for halloween
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey all besides the fourth chapter of The Gravedigger's Journey I have here the beginning of a short series focused on mordekaiser since he got a pretty cool lore change on his story. It will be only a few chapters long focusing on various points of his initial undeath to his "end" which will most likely be headcanon. Enough talking and enjoy!**

" _All things must die… yet I live on…"_

Finally they won. The coalition of armies had finally defeated a warlord who ruled half of the known continent in an iron fist. It had taken hundreds of men to exhaust him to be impaled and killed, yet in death he had laughed at them. The survivors of the battle took no worry for to them it was over and they could celebrate their victory. If they knew what they had done they would have run to the ends of the earth.

They had taken the body and armor of the warlord and tried to burn it. The body burned like dry wood until only charred bones remained but the massive spiked suit of armor was only blackened making it appear as if it was a phantom of the suit it was. After trying countless times to finish the burning to leave nothing but cinders and failing they dug a shallow grave for the warlord's body and covered it in a thin layer of dirt and all the men left for their respective camps. All blind to the horror they had the chance to stop.

The men ate and drank merrily with their comrades arm and arm, with leaders who before only worked together to get rid of the warlord singing off key together, and mounts and noble steeds chewing gratefully for a well earned rest. To these men all their troubles were over and could go home to see their families and all would be well. They would never see their families again in life or death.

When the sun fell and night began all the men were left in drunken stupor or a deep sleep. The sky was bare that night from stars, none shining down only leaving a single sliver of moon to give light down to the brown earth. All the fires had dimmed down to embers and cinders from no wood added to them for their night guard too was left drunk and stumbling. They would have gotten faster warning of their doom if the guards were not asleep.

It began with the first screams of agony. Some soldiers who were barely drunk enough to walk and think somewhat straight jumped and ran half armored and some without their trusty swords on their hip scrambling for some semblance of formation to defend themselves from whatever caused their comrades to scream. Through the darkness of the starless night they could only see a hulking mass walking slowly towards them with a solid _Thunk-Thunk_ as it trudged forward.

What they saw horrified them. The figure was a suit of ghostly armor, blackened from fire with a black face with only red eyes, glowing with malice distinguishable, carrying a large spiked Morningstar with the name _Nightfall_ inscribed on the handle with only one hand while it was slung over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. The men only knew of one person who could ever wield a Morningstar of that size singlehanded; Mordekaiser, the warlord they had killed in battle. The unfortunate men who were closest to the warlord, rooted to the ground with fear were crushed by the gigantic weapon and crumpled down to the now bloody ground. This broke the spell of the rest of the men and they ran for their desperate hope of escape from the iron suit of armor. As they hopped over logs and attempted to run out of the campsite they were blocked by a line of soldiers wearing their armor and banners. They failed to notice in their panic the ghostly green glow they emitted. Every time they tried to get past the soldiers blocked them and pushed the frightened soldiers back into the camp towards the large undead warlord, they screamed and begged at the line to let them through but they did not respond as Mordekaiser walked closer and closer to them. Finally Mordekaiser caught up to the mean who scrambled for any kind of cover from the warlord. _"You all thought it would be that easy to end me…"_ He began to tell them, _"… You were wrong."_ And he raised a metal gauntlet towards the soldiers and the line broke up and lurched toward them weapons drawn to fight.

As the Iron Revenant watched on to the remaining soldiers slaughter by their dead comrades he chuckled, reveling the beginning of his revenge to his killers. The dead would become his new army, for now he would be able to not only regain his land but be able to rule the whole continent under his command.

These events would lead to centuries of rule by Mordekaiser until a massive army gathered once again to destroy him in his own citadel.

 **A/n I hope you enjoyed this first of 3 or 4 chapters of The Iron Revenant. Please leave a review about how you thought about it. If you haven't seen my A/n in chapter 4 of The Gravedigger's Journey I will try to have updates every other week. Also a note is I am looking for someone to pre read my works before release leave a message to me about it if your interested. Anyway I'm off and have a happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey guys Here's the next part of the Iron Revenant enjoy!**

Centuries passed under Mordekaiser's rule over the whole continent since his revival. His metal rule had seen multiple attempts at defeating him, all failing with the men who tried joining his ever-growing army of shades. Every attempt, though, had made the former warlord more paranoid about being defeated and he had began to make serious measures to defend his one weakness; his bones. Of course he couldn't be destroyed simply by destroying his bones but it would likely stop him for a large amount of time, and regardless of his immortality he did not enjoy that prospect. So he had a citadel built on top of a mountain to protect his bones. The Immortal Bastion had massive slabs of Steel for walls defended by his army of shades with the sorcerer liches staying near his bones for whenever he needed to be revived. Little did the revenant know his paranoia would be for use.

While Mordekaiser built up The Immortal Bastion, small groups of barbarians and war camps began to secretly gather under one banner to defeat him, similar to those centuries ago when the warlord was a mortal man. Only because Mordekaiser's iron claw caused pain and suffering to all people on Runeterra did these groups work together. Both had vastly different ideologies, some believing in their physical strength's making them superior to anyone weaker, while the others believed that they should use their power to bring justice for all. This would be the only time in the upcoming centuries that these vastly different groups would work together.

So these tribes and groups of men worked to collect the resources needed to supply their army and find a way to give a final defeat to the undead warlord. Eventually the growing force found an archipelago hidden in great white mist called the Blessed Isles that agreed to help them by giving them powerful magic enchantments to give to their armor and weapons so that Mordekaiser couldn't rend them apart with their own protection and agreed to seal away the revenant in a labyrinth full of dangerous relics so he could not be revived and bring the continent to its knees again.

However, the king of the Isles asked that the location of his home would never be revealed to protect the relics sealed in the earth. After this agreement made with the militia of tribes and the Isles, the king of the Isles gave them a medallion for them to use to tell the Isles when they won and remove the barrier of mist temporarily so they could bring the bones of the warlord to the Isles.

Finally they were ready to begin their siege on the massive fortress of iron in which the warlord lurked to protect his bones. This would decide whether he could be stopped once and for all or if he would continue ruling, possibly for an eternity. The band of tribes began their siege.

The Immortal Bastion's gate was charged by battering rams made of thick logs as small groups of the united force laid tall wiry ladders up the walls to attempt to climb over. As the garrison stood firm against the besieging army, Mordekaiser prepared his army of shades to defend his metal fortress. The shades climbed to the wall's walkways and either shot with bows and slings at the invaders or jumped off with swords, clubs, axes, and a myriad of weapons and engaged the attackers. The bands of tribes were ready for the shades, drawing their enchanted weapons and fought the shades, slashing them apart with the bright glowing steel.

As the first wave of shades were ended and released from their grim enslavement, the gates of the garrison was taken down, letting the main force of the united armies in to the Bastion. While the shades were taken down with ease from their simple attacks, the undead warlord was another story. Mordekaiser crushed slews of men each swung of his Morningstar. Slowly, the sheer amount of men fighting him overcame the warlord just like his original death and he was forced onto the ground, men running to tie him with thick cords of rope. The ends of the cords were tied onto four horses, each having the cords tied to one of his limbs. The horses were whipped and they ran, all in a different direction. Mordekaiser's blackened armor creaked and as the pieces broke off from each other the warlord screamed, _**"NOO!"**_ as the armor shattered, and a human figure, black as night, faded away leaving charred bones in the fragments of armor.

The tribes gathered the bones and put them in a sack and entrusted the sack to a ship to bring back to the Blessed Isles, where they were locked underground for years, with the malevolent force waiting for the moment it could rise again to bring the continent to it's knees once and for all.

The wait ended years after the lock up of its corpse when a warden was assigned to watch it with other artifacts…


End file.
